


I Get So Lost Inside Your Eyes

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “I was just thinking that maybe you’d like to … if you’re free on Friday …we’ve done stuff together, just the two of us but not like, on purpose.”orAuston has to work late, Freddie asks Mitch on a date.  The boys settle in to their new relationship and find their footing together.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner, Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Kudos: 54





	I Get So Lost Inside Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the second installment. It happens soon after the first where they're still navigating things in their new relationship. 
> 
> All of this is fiction, none of this is real. I don't make any assumptions on anyone's sexuality or preferences, just like to write scenarios that I want to see in the world. Any mistakes are my own, feedback is always appreciated but never expected.

There has been a noticeable shift in the dynamics of the apartment over the past six weeks. Obviously quite a bit has changed, what with Frederik moving full time in the master bedroom, sleeping with Mitch and Auston nightly and only using his previous bedroom for his clothes and what personal belongings don’t fit in the master bedroom. But the bed and room itself has turned into a guest room of sorts, where if some of the guys stay over late and are too tired or drunk to go home, they just crash in there. It’s also used if one of them needs a full night of sleep or is not feeling well and just want to be alone for the night. 

It’s more in other ways that the shift hasn’t been quite as noticeable, only visible if anyone is really paying close attention. They still hang out together as much as they did before, all sprawled out on the couch, limbs tangled between them, continue with their usual plans and traditions that they’ve always had. The differences lie in the lingering touches and glances, Freddie now included in whispered promises and plans for once they get home and into bed. Date nights are planned for three, not two and communication is key. They know that being in love with one another, loving each other is not enough to just will their relationship to succeed. Each have to be honest, both with each other and themselves and they try not to go to bed angry.

Mitch is sprawled on the couch watching Sportsnet Central and barely listening to Freddie and Auston speaking in the kitchen. They’re getting dinner ready and it was agreed that Mitch would only hinder the process so he was given reprieve and told he could go and relax. He vaguely hears Auston say something about Friday and he perks his ear up as he looks over the back of the couch.

“What about Friday?” He watches Freddie’s eyes widen as Auston rolls his eyes and lets out a laugh. Mitch looks back and forth between them until finally Auston speaks since it’s clear Freddie isn’t going to.

“I’ve got to work late on Friday,” Auston explains with a shrug. He pulls the pot out of the oven and places it on a cutting board on the counter. “We’ve got some clients coming in for a meeting Friday afternoon. They’re only here until Saturday afternoon, so we’re having a dinner meeting and then dinner and drinks at the 360.”

Mitch’s eyes widen and he grins. “Ooooh, top of the CN Tower. Swanky,” he almost looks jealous except he knows Auston won’t get to enjoy it as much if he’s going to have to focus on work and proving himself in his office with the big wigs. Still, he’s proud of his boyfriend for being included in this meeting. “So good babe, congratulations.”

Auston blushes as he nods in Freddie’s direction. Freddie takes a deep breath and for the first time in a long time, Mitch can see that the other man is nervous. 

“I was going to ask,” Freddie starts off softly.

Mitch gets up from his place on the couch and joins the other two at the dining table. Auston is dishing out their stew while Freddie has gotten them beer from the fridge. He stands behind his chair, not sitting down since his boyfriends are sill standing and he feels that maybe he should be at the same level as they are. Because there is something he is clearly missing. He’s not worried, per se, just confused.

“It’s okay,” Mitch finally says after a prolonged silence. They all sit down and he sees the fond annoyance on Auston’s face. They exchange a look and Auston shakes his head just barely enough that Mitch thinks he may have imagined it. He places his hand on Freddie’s and squeezes it gently. Their eyes meet and Mitch knows he is blushing under the heaviness of Freddie’s stare.

“I was just thinking that maybe you’d like to … if you’re free on Friday …we’ve done stuff together, just the two of us but not like, on purpose.” 

Mitch is in shock; he’s never seen Freddie this unsure in the entire time he’s known him. Mitch’s stomach is fluttering and his pulse racing. He can’t take his eyes off of Freddie and has to force himself to breathe. “Okay?’ he whispers. 

Under the table, Mitch feels Auston’s foot slide against his. He knows that it’s Auston’s way of helping to ground him and he loves him for it, because for the first time in a long time, Mitch is speechless.

“So, I thought maybe we could go on a date. You and I. Just us. Together.”

“Fred,” Mitch whispers because he can’t find his voice. His lips curl into a grin that he’s sure is taking over his whole face and he’s leaned over and kissing Freddie before he even registers moving When they’re both breathless, Mitch’s hand tangled in the back of Freddie’s hair while his other hand is holding him steady as he leans over the table, Mitch pulls back and presses their foreheads together. “How could you even think there is any other answer than yes?” 

Freddie is a brilliant shade of pink and he too is grinning. He tilts his face away from Mitch and gives a one shoulder shrug. “I just… I don’t know…”

“No would never even be an option,” Mitch grins and places one last kiss on Freddie’s mouth before settling himself back down in his chair.

“Fucking told you,” Auston chirps from his place at the table. He’s already dug into his dinner and has been watching the other two with amusement. “You thought he’d say no. Dumbass.”

“Hey,” Mitch kicks at Auston’s leg under the table. “Rude.” He’s not even trying to hide the grin on his face or the way he keeps looking over at Freddie in awe. 

“I don’t know,” Freddie says with a genuine smile that Mitch still can see a slight embarrassed tilt of his lips for. “You might not want to like, actively date me… Like, on purpose dates? What do I know?”

Auston covers his face with his hands and shakes his head slowly. “Now you’ve done it. Fuck Freddie, dumbass.”

Mitch’s face is a mask of horror. He drops his spoon so that it clatters on the table as he tries to think about what he’s ever said or done to make Freddie think this way. “Please tell me you’re kidding?” Mitch reaches in and pulls Freddie in for a deep, soul searching, toe curling kiss. He dips his tongue into Freddie’s mouth, sucking on Freddie’s as his chases Mitch’s back into his mouth. “Please tell me that you know how much I want this? How much I want us? Like, the three of us of course, but me and you too. God, you’re so …there is so much I want to do with you and see with you. You’re one of the most important people in my life, Frederik.”

“I…” Freddie looks deep into Mitch’s eyes and sees the emotion and depth there, the honest raw adoration that Mitch has for him and he nods. It’s overwhelming and Freddie feels Mitch down to his soul. He affords himself a glance at Auston, worried about what he’d find in the other man’s gaze. He hadn’t needed to worry, Auston looks almost as emotional as Mitch but, almost proud. The pride is for both of them, Freddie can see that clearly on Auston’s face and he lets out a deep exhale. He turns back to Mitch who is looking at him like he is everything. It is nearly identical to how Mitch looks at Auston daily and it’s a lot for Freddie to process. Mitch loves with everything that he is and Freddie can see how much Mitch loves him, for that he offers the other man a shy smile. “I know, I’m a dumbass.” His grin is pointed more for Auston’s benefit than Mitch’s but still Mitch nods.

“Dumbass,” Mitch agrees with an invasive kiss.

It isn’t until Mitch has almost finished his second bowl and Freddie has already made his way to the kitchen to put the leftovers in containers for them to take to work for lunches, that he realizes that Auston is completely done eating but still staring at him across the table. Normally Auston would be in the kitchen helping Freddie or already on the couch playing video games by now, but he’s still at the table, watching Mitch with an expression of pure adoration.

“What?” Mitch asks with a grin. He wonders if he has something on his face with the expression on Auston’s. He’s looking at him like he wants to chirp him about something, so Mitch wipes his face with a paper towel. “What?” He asks again when Auston hasn’t spoken. Mitch is still riding the high of Freddie asking him on a date and can’t help but grin every time he remembers the shy expression on Freddie’s face, the blush that covered his cheeks.

“Just you,” Auston admits honestly. He’s once again tangled their feet together under the table, Mitch feels a sense of contentment and happiness that is almost overwhelming but settles deep in Mitch’s chest. Their fingers tangle on the table between them and Mitch beams at the attention Auston is paying him. “Just how gorgeous you are.”

Mitch lowers his head and hides his face in his shoulder.

“The look on your face, how fucking elated you were when Freddie asked you on a date.”

Mitch’s cheeks aren’t getting any less pink. He shoves a huge piece of buttered bread into his mouth to stop himself from saying something gross and totally uncool.

“Babe, I’m serious. We go on dates all the time, but it made me realize that I haven’t asked you out on a date in ages. It’s just expected, and seeing the surprise in your eyes. You deserve to be dated. You deserve to be treated so good. And I’m so glad that Freddie’s going to do that for you. He’s going to date you so fucking hard and I’m glad for it, but I wish I could see it.”

Freddie joins them at the table and pulls Mitch’s empty bowl and dishes away. He presses a kiss to Mitch’s forehead before tilting his jaw up for a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Its true, I am,” he says before heading into the kitchen to load the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

Auston stands up, walks to Mitch’s place at the table and pulls him to his feet.

“I love you so much Mouse,” he says against Mitch’s jaw. He kisses Mitch once before tugging him towards the couch. They lay back with Mitch in the vee of Auston’s legs until Freddie joins and curls up between Mitch’s and they’re laying in one pile of limbs and bodies.

“I love you too Matty,” Mitch finally answers as he presses his lips to the curve of Auston’s jaw. He looks down to look at Freddie who has already fallen asleep, wrapped warmly in the arms and legs of his lovers.

Now all Mitch has to do is manage to wait until Friday. He has no idea how he’s going to live with this anticipation. His body is already strung so tight with his stomach fluttering at the anticipation of being the sole focus of Freddie’s attention.

~*~*~*~

Mitch was told to get ready in the master bedroom, because Freddie had taken over his old bedroom. In a surprising admission, Freddie had let Mitch know that morning their date would be taking place at home. He had expected them to go out to a restaurant for dinner and then whatever else Freddie had planned, but the other man had only said that he could do first official date more romantic at home than out in public.

They both arrived home earlier at around the same time and Freddie pointed Mitch to the bedroom and told him to start getting ready. Freddie would collect him when he was ready for the date to start. Mitch had no idea what to expect and startled just slightly at the knock on the bedroom door.

“Mitch?” Freddie’s soft voice filters through the wood and Mitch can’t deny that his dick twitches at the sound. “You ready?”

“Just waiting for you,” Mitch admits. He gets up from where he was playing on his phone and walks to the door to open it for his boyfriend. Mitch takes a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach and smiles.

The echo of Mitch’s gasp is heard between them when the door opens. Freddie is standing before him in a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt that brings out the colour of his eyes perfectly. He is absolutely gorgeous and Mitch swoons at the scent of Freddie’s aftershave wafting over them. 

Freddie looks just as affected by Mitch, his eyes drift up and down Mitch’s lithe frame and stops at his mouth for a moment before moving up to his eyes.

They step towards each other and in perfect sync Mitch’s hands go around Freddie’s neck as Freddie pulls Mitch closer by his hips. Their mouths meet in a kiss that starts off as gentle and increases in intensity until Mitch is on his tip toes and trying to get as close to Freddie as he can. They are gasping for breath and Mitch’s hands are shaking, he’s all but being kept upright by Freddie’s strong chest.

It is when they pull away that Mitch can smell whatever is cooking in the kitchen and his stomach growls.

“You look so good,” Freddie growls against Mitch’s jaw. Mitch feels it down to his toes and forces himself to pull away and try to flash what he hopes is a confident and sexy smile at Freddie. He presses their mouths together and groans against Freddie’s lips.

It almost physically pains Mitch to pull away, but he’s excited to start their date. “Thank you. Something smells good. Time to woo me Frederik.”

Mitch stops in his tracks as Freddie leads him into the dining room. The table is set with a table cloth that he knows wasn’t there when he came home this afternoon. There are two places set with the good dishes, the dishes that Bonnie had bought them when they moved into the apartment. There are flowers in the centre of the table and two candles lit. Music is playing softly in the room, it’s something with a slow beat but sensual and romantic.

Mitch feels utterly wooed. And they’ve barely even stepped into the room.

“Come on,” Freddie pulls Mitch towards the kitchen and positions him against the counter next to the fridge and kisses him soundly. “Wine or beer?” his voice is low and Mitch loves how affected he is.

A glance over the counter tells Mitch they’re having pasta. He trusts Freddie to get a wine that he will like and will pair well with whatever they’re eating. “Wine.” Judging from the grin on Freddie’s lips, he made the right choice and watches Freddie stir something on the stove before grabbing two wine glasses out of the cupboard. He pours them both a healthy glass of wine and Mitch settles back against the counter relaxed.

“How was your day?” Freddie asks, making sure to maintain eye contact with Mitch as he’s working on finishing their dinner. Mitch feels his stomach flutter and he allows himself to just watch Freddie move effortlessly around the kitchen. In the back of his mind, Mitch is jealous of every single person that has been in this position, having Freddie focus his sole attention on them, especially in full romance mode.

“Good, this internship is kicking my ass but they’ve said I have a place with them when it’s done so that is good.”

“Do you love it enough to do it full time?”

The question causes Mitch to pause and really think. He hadn’t thought of it that way, only being grateful that he’d found a position in his field so soon after graduating with his Masters. His eyes meet Freddie’s as he thinks and Mitch sees the genuine interest in his depths. 

“Yeah, I think I do. It’s a great company and I really like the team I’ve been working with.”

They continue talking as Freddie slides the pasta into the saltwater that is boiling on the stove. It’s not *really* different than a normal night in the apartment, cooking dinner and talking about their days. But how different it actually is hits Mitch like a freight train. It’s amazing how the little details have changed the atmosphere in the room, the music playing, the candles on the table but mostly the fact that they’ve put a name to it, an official date.

Kisses are exchanged throughout cooking dinner, long pauses where Mitch finds himself lost in Freddie’s lips or staring deeply into his eyes as they get to know each other on a deeper level than they had before. Mitch thought he knew everything about Freddie just from how much time they’ve spent together since meeting and him dating Auston, but as the night wears on, Mitch is excited to gain every new piece of insight that Freddie shares.

Mitch has had a number of pretty fucking romantic dates with Auston over the years, but this has to be one of the top in his life and he can’t wait to tell Auston about it when he comes home.

Dinner is penne in a vodka sauce with sausage and breadsticks. Mitch thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. It is absolutely phenomenal, proven by the way he can’t stop moaning with each bite, garnering a shy but proud smile from Freddie.

There is no lull in the conversation throughout the entire night. The candles have almost burnt down to the wicks when Freddie stands up to clear the table. Mitch makes a move to help him but is stopped with a gentle kiss on the mouth.

“Go and wait for me in the living room. This won’t take long.”

Mitch feels as though he should argue, but Freddie insists. 

“You’re my date tonight, babe. I’m taking care of this.”

Mitch pulls Freddie in for a hungry kiss, licking deep into his boyfriend’s mouth and refuses to let him go until they’re both gasping. 

“Thank you, Frederik,” Mitch punctuates his words with a kiss. He absolutely watches Freddie walk into the kitchen to get a look at his ass in those pants.

Once he’s taken a few deep breaths on the couch, Mitch pulls his phone from where it had been in his pocket for the evening. He’d slipped it in when Freddie knocked on the door and he’s had it on Do Not Disturb. Mitch clicks into his iMessage chat with Auston. There are a few messages from earlier in the day and one since the date started telling Mitch to enjoy himself.

_“Babe, are you okay if Freddie and I have sex tonight? Like before you get home? Just us?”_

Mitch nearly wrote ‘fuck’ instead of have sex. But he doesn’t think it would be that tonight, it feels heavier between them, more intense. He wants Freddie to take him to bed and just own him, put an action behind the amount of love and pure want they have between them.

Auston’s response comes in surprisingly fast since he’s probably still at dinner with their clients.

_“Babe, of course. He’s your boyfriend just as much as I am. I’m not going to be upset and you never have to ask. I trust you both.”_

Mitch is grinning as he tells Auston how much he loves him and misses him. He tosses his phone on the coffee table as Freddie comes into the room with a plate with a giant piece of chocolate fudge cake and two forks.

The cake is eaten in between kisses and light conversation. Once the dessert is done, they move so that they’re laying together on the couch, Mitch pressed against the back and Freddie’s body lined perfectly to his. It is when Mitch tugs on Freddie’s shirt to untuck it from his pants and slide his hands down the back that Freddie pulls back. His lips are swollen from their kisses, hair mussed from Mitch’s hands dragging through the strands and his eyes are lidded with arousal. Mitch’s eyes flutter open as he catches Freddie staring at him with awe and love. 

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been making out, but it feels like hours. The intent is becoming more apparent and Freddie has started slowly pulling Mitch apart at the seams. He can’t help but grind his hips against Freddie’s, looking for any type of friction against his cock which is pressing hard against Freddie’s bulge. “Please,” he whines as Freddie pulls out of their kiss. Mitch feels almost frantic with it, his body trembling and his cock aching. “Please Freddie…”

Freddie has slid his hand between them and is cupping Mitch’s bulge through his pants. He lets out a shaky breath and bites his bottom lip roughly. “Fuck Mitchy, can we go to our bed? I want to feel you… I want to make you feel so good…”

“Oh god, yes please,” Mitch moans as Freddie’s hand makes its way under his briefs and strokes his cock confidently. “I want you so much.”

It takes an inhuman amount of strength for Freddie to climb off of Mitch and stand up. He takes a moment to calm his breath and reaches down to pull Mitch up with him. Their mouths meet instantly as they stumble together to the bedroom. 

Mitch’s shirt lands somewhere in the hallway, Freddie’s isn’t far behind at the entrance of their bedroom. Their pants are discarded at the foot of the bed and by the time Freddie pushes Mitch back onto the mattress, both of them are breathing heavily. Freddie slowly climbs onto the bed, crawling over Mitch to pin him against the mattress. Their kisses are deep and hungry, eliciting whimpers and moans from Mitch as Freddie growls against his mouth. Freddie’s hands have grasped Mitch’s and they’re holding hands above Mitch’s head so that he is stretched out and on display for Freddie.

“I want,” Mitch whimpers as Freddie starts an assault on Mitch’s throat. The scruff of his beard is causing a fire across his nerve endings and his cock is straining for attention. “Freddie, I want to ride you.”

Freddie pulls back and lets go of Mitch’s hands. He looms over Mitch and slowly sits back on his haunches, his hands dancing up and down Mitch’s chest to his stomach and finally down to his cock which is leaking profusely at the tip. 

“Yeah?” Freddie asks roughly. He has started to slowly jerk Mitch off, ignoring his own cock which is hard and straining against his stomach. “You want to ride my cock?”

Mitch nods. I want to be good for you babe, want to show you how much you mean to me.” He leans up so that he is resting on one elbow and reaches up for Freddie’s shoulder with his other. Effortlessly, Freddie leans down and takes Mitch in a hungry, tongue filled kiss that almost derails Mitch’s idea to take control of the situation.

“Wanna fuck me?” Freddie says into Mitch’s mouth. He is surprised when Mitch shakes his head and breaks the kiss. “No?”

Mitch smirks. “Wanna make love to you.” He watches the amused look on Freddie’s face as he rolls his eyes. “Gonna make love to you so hard.”

“You’re embarrassing,” Freddie’s laugh cuts through the mood just a perfect amount. It breaks a bit of the intensity between them and allows for Mitch to gain the upper hand and flip them over so that Freddie is on his back and Mitch is straddling him victoriously.

“Your face is embarrassing,” Mitch teases as he places kisses over each of Freddie’s eyes followed by his nose, cheeks and finally his lips.

“Your dick is embarrassing,” Freddie whispers into Mitch’s kiss. He yelps as Mitch bites his lip playfully and tugs.

“YOUR dick is embarrassing,” Mitch says as he reaches over to the bedside table for the lube that they keep there. 

“How much your ass wants my dick is embarrassing.”

Mitch looks over his shoulder with a smirk at Freddie’s chirp and he grins. “It is embarrassing how much I want your dick in me,” he agrees. “But not as embarrassing as how much your dick wants in my ass.”

With steady hands, Mitch jerks Freddie off at a slow pace. He’s used a generous amount of lube and stops when he can see the tell-tale signs that Freddie is getting close to coming. Instead, he turns around to face the foot of the bed and puts a show on for his boyfriend, slicking his hole with his fingers and stretching himself. He slides one finger in until he can hear Freddie’s whimpers for more and slides a second finger along side and starts to scissor them. He’s riding his fingers, chasing his own orgasm when Freddie stops him by sitting up and spreading his cheeks with his hands to expose Mitch to his tongue.

“Fuck me,” Freddie groans. “God, stop teasing me and sit on my dick.”

As much as Mitch wanted to tease him further, to make Freddie work for it, the truth was that he wanted it as much, maybe more. As seductively as he can, which of course means that he slips and trips over one of Freddie’s legs, he turns around and finds Freddie watching him with amusement.

“You’re a menace Mitch Marner,” Freddie admits lovingly. He reaches up to kiss Mitch, controlling the pace of their kiss until Mitch finally whimpers and pulls away.

“You ready babe,” Mitch lines himself up with Freddie’s erection and whimpers as the head of Freddie’s cock catches on his hole.

“Fuck yeah,” Freddie exhales. Mitch can see his stomach muscles contracting with anticipation and he slowly starts to lower himself on Freddie’s erection.

It takes no time for Freddie to bottom out, Mitch seated fully on Freddie. Their eyes are locked in a heated gaze, Mitch’s lip caught between his teeth and Freddie’s hands holding Mitch’s thighs with a strength that has Mitch holding his breath.

A swivel of his hips has Mitch’s eyes fluttering shut and his body trembling. He moves a few more times to gain his balance and gather his bearings. He can feel Freddie pumping his hips, trying to catch a rhythm and hears soft moans and puffs of breath from his lips. Mitch opens his eyes and just takes in how beautiful the man below him is. Freddie’s eyes are closed and his face is a mask of concentration, he’s trying to be patient, so patient and Mitch wants to wreck him. Wants to make him lose his concentration and throw patience out the window.

“Look at me,” Mitch orders. His hands have made their way to Freddie’s chest and Mitch pinches his nipples roughly. Freddie’s eyes fly open and they’re staring at each other with a heat that Mitch has never experienced before. “Eyes on me.”

“Fuck,” Freddie hisses. “Yeah.”

Mitch starts to move, swiveling his hips until he can feel Freddie matching his pace and then switching it up to throw the other man off. His eyes never leave Freddie’s, focused so hungrily and steadily on him that he can see exactly what he is doing to him. Mitch is watching every emotion flicker in his eyes, every plea escaping his lips.

A drop of sweat drips down Freddie’s temple and takes a path down his jaw to his chest. Without thinking, Mitch leans down to lick the sweat and capture Freddie’s mouth in a filthy kiss. He feels Freddie’s hands move from his hips down to his ass and behind so that he can feel the spot where his cock is spearing Mitch open.

“Fuck Mitch, I’m so close. It’s too much, you’re too …so tight, so fucking good.”

“Come for me Fred, come inside me.”

Freddie shakes his head and bites at Mitch’s throat where his mouth can reach. “Not without you.”

“Okay,’ Mitch places one last kiss on Freddie’s mouth before he leans back. He holds himself up with one hand, hips still riding Freddie furiously, slapping their bodies together in a frantic pace that matches Freddie’s thrusting. He takes a hold of his cock with his free hand and starts to jerk himself off.

Mitch finds his orgasm is closer than he had expected and his stomach is tingling with anticipation. He looks down and finds Freddie watching his hand. Freddie’s own hands have begun stroking everywhere on Mitch’s body that he can touch. Before he realizes it, Mitch is coming. The first rope of come lands on his chest, followed by a blinding white heat that is so intense that his eyes shut on their own. It feels as though he’s been coming forever, his whole body on fire from the force of his orgasm. He vaguely hears Freddie’s shout and opens his eyes to watch his boyfriend reach his own orgasm.

Freddie’s face is a mask of painful pleasure, his whole body is rigid as Mitch clenches around him and rides him until he knows it’s too much. He presses gentle kisses all over Freddie’s face, gently pulling off of Freddie’s deflating erection and curling up beside him to kiss him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. It’s there that they remain, trading sleepy, languid kisses until they’re forced to pull away to breathe.

“You are so sexy when you come,” Mitch whispers against Freddie’s jaw, licking at his beard teasingly. “God it makes me so hot every time.”

“You’re insatiable,” Freddie moans. He throws his arm over his eyes and chuckles. “I just came like a fucking tornado and you’re all ‘you’re so fucking hot’”.

“You are,” Mitch chuckles. He presses a kiss against Freddie’s chest and sits up. “Come on, we’d better clean up and…”

Freddie whines unintelligibly into the pillow and turns over causing Mitch to laugh harder.

“Fine you baby,” he says. “I’m going to shower, then when you shower, I’ll change the sheets.” He heads out of the bedroom on shaking legs, ignoring Freddie’s laughter when he stumbles slightly into the hall. “Let’s see you walk after riding a monster cock for an hour,” he calls as he gives Freddie the middle finger over his shoulder.

By the time Mitch is almost done his shower, he’s joined by a sleepy Freddie. They’re both grinning and find the time and effort to make out for a bit against the shower wall. 

“Finish up and I’ll meet you in bed, babe.” Mitch promises as he steps out and leaves Freddie under the spray of the shower.

Its nearly midnight when they hear the front door open. Mitch and Freddie have been wrapped up in bed, whispering back and forth as they traded lazy kisses waiting for their boyfriend to get home. They hear Auston stop in the kitchen, probably for something to drink before he steps into the bedroom with a big grin on his face.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” he says to the two men on the bed who are smiling at him sleepily. “Gonna take a quick shower.”

It feels like no time passes when Auston has returned to the bedroom. He has a towel around his waist and one drying his hair. 

“Did you guys have a good night?” Auston asks as he slowly dries off.

“The best,” Mitch stretches languidly against Freddie’s body. “So romantic.”

“The best,” Freddie agrees. “How was your night?”

“Fucking amazing,” Auston admits. He gives a quick run down of their night and how as he left, his project manager had congratulated him and wanted to have a meeting with him early Monday morning. He slides into a pair of boxer shorts and tosses the towels into the hamper in the corner of the bedroom. Auston crawls onto the bed and leans over Freddie to press a lengthy kiss on his mouth, licking and sucking at Freddie’s tongue before focusing his attention on Mitch who has gone boneless between Auston and Freddie.

“We missed you,” Freddie said as Auston leaned back on his knees to look down at the two men.

“You know,” he says casually as he pulls back the covers on his side of the bed to crawl in. “You don’t have to check in with me with you guys want to fuck. I trust you both.”

Auston feels both men in the bed stiffen and he tries to hide the smile on his lips as he slides into the bed. He’s not surprised at the response he gets.

“I know babe, but…” Mitch starts.

“I don’t want to overstep…” Freddie says at the same time.

Both men stop and stare at each other, surprised expressions on both of their faces. Freddie props himself on his elbow while Mitch sits up and looks between Freddie to Auston and back.

At the same time, they both speak again. “You texted him?”

Auston catches both of their attention when he starts to chuckle. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t been looking forward to this exact moment all evening. 

“When did you text Matts?” Mitch asks. He’s trying not to laugh but the smile breaks through.

Freddie blushes slightly and rolls his eyes in embarrassment. “When I went to load the dishwasher. When did you text him?”

It’s Mitch’s turn to blush. “When you were ummm …loading the dishwasher.”

Auston’s laughter breaks through the embarrassment in the room. He lays down, pulling Mitch with him and reaches over so that he’s pulled Freddie in close enough to sandwich Mitch between them. “You’re both such nerds,” he laughs into Mitch’s throat.

“I just didn’t want to overstep,” Freddie argues again, albeit this time softer and against Mitch’s shoulder.

“I wanted to make sure it was okay,” Mitch echoes. When Auston continues to giggle into his throat, Mitch huffs and turns around so that he’s facing Freddie and Auston is spooning behind him. He shares a kiss with Freddie while murmuring into his mouth. “Rude.”

“But you love me,” Auston chirps playfully. 

Mitch and Freddie pretend to think about it and finally agree. “Yeah, maybe we do.”

“Just a lot,” Freddie smiles.

They’re comfortable under the sheets, bodies pressed together, legs tangled and fingers entwined when Auston speaks again. The lights are out and they’re all drifting in and out of sleep.

“So, when do I get details?”

Finis


End file.
